supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Marry301113
Über Mich Ich bin ein absoluter Filme & Serienjunkie, weswegen ich auch nicht drumherum kam mir Supernatural anzuschauen und inzwischen ein riesiger Fan der Serie bin. Natürlich habe ich auch andere Lieblingsserien, wie Prison Breal, Friends, The Big Bang Theory oder Pretty Little Liars, aber Supernatural ist und bleibt einfach meine absolute Lieblingsserie. Supernatural Auf einen Rat meiner Schwester hin, die mir Supernatural vorgeschlagen hat, habe ich die Serie angefangen zu schauen und fand sie im Laufe der Staffeln immer besser. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass die ersten paar Staffeln schlecht sind aber mir gefallen teilweise, die späteren Staffeln einfach besser. Inzwischen bin ich schon längst in der 13.Staffel angelangt und bereue es kein bisschen die Serie jemals begonnen zu haben. Wie könnte ich auch, so toll wie die Serie einfach ist. Was ich am liebsten an der Serie habe, ist dass in der Serie ALLES Übernatürliche behandelt wird, sprich dass man sowohl viel über die üblichen Kreaturen wie Werwölfe, Vampire, Geister erfährt, aber ebenso von Mythen und Legenden erfährt, von denen man noch nie etwas gehört hat und diese sogar größtenteils war sind. Das macht für mich die Serie noch interessanter. Aber kommen wir jetzt mal zu meinen Lieblingencharaktern usw. in Supernatural Lieblingscharakter Good Guys Dean Winchester Sam Winchester Bobby Singer Castiel Gabriel Jo Harvelle Charlie Bradbury Chuck Shurley / Gott Bad Guys Dämon Dean :) Lucifer Amara Rowena Crowley Abaddon Lieblingsstaffeln Staffel 11 Staffel 10 Staffel 9 Staffel 12 Staffel 4 Staffel 8 Staffel 5 Staffel 1 Staffel 6 Staffel 3 Staffel 2 Staffel 7 Lieblingsfolgen Im Prinzip gibt es keine Folge, die ich gar nicht mag. Deswegen habe ich auch nicht viele Lieblingsfolgen, weil ich irgendwie alle Folgen mag, deswegen werde ich auch nur ein paar Folgen raussuchen, die ich besonders lustig, emotional und andersweitig besonders fande. 10x05 Fan Fiction 03x11 Und täglich grüßt 06x15 Über uns nur der Himmel 05x07 Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester 04x22 Lucifer erhebt sich 09x23 Wunder werden vielleicht doch war 10x01 Dunkelheit 05x22 Schwanenlied 09x05 Hundstage 09x11 Die erste Klingel 10x23 Finsternis 12x22 Was uns ausmacht Das sind die Folgen, die mir spontan eingefallen sind. Lieblingszitate - Unabhängig von Supernatural - ~''If one day the speed kills me, do not cry because I was smiling~ Paul Walker'' ~''Be the change you want to see in the world~ Prison Brealk'' ~''Always Keep Fighting~ SPN '' ~''You are my Brother there´s nothing I wouldn´t do for you~ SPN '' ~''Two salty hunter, one half-angel kid and a dude that just came back from the dead.Again Team Free Will 2.0~ SPN'' ~''I mean, c´mon,we hunt monsters. WHAT THE HELL?~ :) Dean Winchester '' ~''You´re my brother and I´d die for you~ SPN'' ~''The most important thing in life will always be Family~ Fast and Furious'' ~''I´m going with you~ Fast and Furious'' ~''There is no Fast and Furious without Paul Walker~ Vin Diesel'' ~''No matter where you are, whether it´s a quater-mile away or a half way across the world. You´ll always be with me and you´ll always be my brother.~ Dominic Toretto / Vin Diesel'' ~''That´s right Sally. Go cry to mama. Oh that´s it, you son of a bitch. Dean! Hey! Get in the car.~ :) :) SPN''